El origen del Sharingan
by Elade-chan
Summary: Una antigua leyenda revelará cómo los acontecimientos vuelven a repetirse arrastrados por el destino. Un cuento que revela el verdadero origen de los ojos Uchiha. Sasusaku.


**Disclaimer applied**

_Esta vez traigo una historia con banda sonora jeje, es lo que yo escuchaba mientras lo escribía y me inspiró mucho. Es la BSO de la película el laberinto del fauno, la canción se llama Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Aquí os dejo el enlace en youtube, recordad que hay que quitarle los espacios: _

_http :// www .youtube__ .com /watch ?v= Camv FGCbz Vg&feature = PlayList&p = 9B137DFEDB9F3B7F &index = 0&playnext =1_

**

* * *

**

**El Origen del Sharingan**

_Si por estar contigo debo ir al infierno con gusto aceptaría las llamas porque __peor que el peor de los infiernos, sería un cielo sin ti._

Desde siempre han dicho los viejos que los pueblos que olvidan su historia están condenados a repetirla. Puede que no sea del todo exacto, cada persona hace sus propias elecciones y estas le llevan a un final o a otro dependiendo de la decisión tomada, pero tal vez todo deba suceder más de una vez para que al fin cada quien decida escribir su propia historia.

Cada final es en realidad el principio de algo y ese algo también encontrará su propio final. Muchas veces decimos estar dominados por un destino irrefutable aunque quizá el poder del destino sea precisamente el que nosotros le otorgamos al creer en él.

*************

El rugido del agua al caer por la enorme catarata del Valle del Fin era ensordecedor, pero para las tres personas que estaban en lo alto, todo estaba silencioso y ese ruido no era más que un sonido de fondo.

Uchiha Madara se encontraba arrodillado mientras la herida mortal que se abría en su pecho le robaba la vida lentamente y lo único que podía hacer era observar la escena que tenía ante él sin poder evitar que un nudo se le formara en la garganta a pesar de todo, mirando con tristeza lo que la rueda del destino había ocasionado al girar de nuevo.

A unos metros de él, un llanto entrecortado apenas se oía sobre el ruido del agua, unas lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas mojando la tierra ensangrentada y unas manos acariciaban un rostro con cariño.

Una suave y triste voz se alzó llenando el aire de palabras susurradas al oído y transportándolos a todos a la antigua leyenda que les hacía evocar ese momento.

_...Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que Konoha existiera, antes incluso de que los padres de los fundadores de la villa hubieran nacido, cerca de __aquí había una aldea humilde._

_Y en esa aldea vivía una hermosa joven, Uchiha Yua, __pertenecía a la familia más prestigiosa del pueblo, los Uchiha. Eran una familia de guerreros ninja que protegía a los aldeanos, eran respetados y venerados por todos. Parecían ángeles caídos del cielo, orgullosos y fuertes, eran hábiles en sus técnicas a pesar de no poseer ninguna especial._

_Yua era la hija más joven, la única mujer, su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos negros como el carbón y su pelo también oscuro como el azabache lo llevaba recogido en una gruesa trenza sobre el hombro. La muchacha entrenaba duramente para ganarse el respeto de su familia y ser un orgullo para ellos, andaba por las calles con porte elegante y seguro, como una princesa de hielo. _

_Pero lo que nadie llegaba a adivinar, es que por dentro la princesa estaba siempre triste, se sentía sola en la jaula de oro que su padre había construido para ella, muchos muchachos intentaban acercarse para conquistarla pero ella sabía que ninguno la veía realmente, sólo estaban cegados por su posición y por su hermoso rostro, y las otras jóvenes de la aldea la miraban con recelo, de modo que la bella Uchiha siempre estaba sola y había aprendido a proteger su corazón con una capa de indiferencia que la aislaba de los demás. _

_Con el tiempo, ella dejó de preocupar__se por intentar encajar, cada vez que intentaba hablar con alguien este parecía abrumado o intimidado por su apellido, incluso los jovenes que pretendían cortejarla se achantaban si ella los miraba con demasiada intensidad y se iban tartamudeando. Así que Yua dedicó su tiempo al entrenamiento y a su familia, olvidando sus deseos de amistad._

_Un día, la joven Uchiha se encontraba entrenando sobre un tronco que hacía de puente sobre el río, cuando en un mal movimiento se torció el tobillo y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al agua y golpeándose la cabeza. La rápida corriente del río arrastraba su cuerpo inconsciente y se habría ahogado si un par de fuertes brazos no hubieran tirado de ella hacia la orilla salvándole la vida._

_- Uchiha-sama – llamaba una voz preocupada._

_Pero ella no respondía._

_- Uchiha-sama – insistió la voz sacudiéndola un poco -…Yua…_

_En esta ocasión la muchacha entreabrió un poco los ojos al oír su nombre, casi había olvidado como sonaba, ella siempre era "hermana" o "hija" o "Uchiha-sama" nunca Yua, así que se obligó a salir de la cómoda inconsciencia para ver quien la llamaba._

_Vio a un joven empapado, de despeinado pelo fuxia que la miraba con unos grandes ojos jade y expresión preocupada, al ver que ella abría los ojos sonrió con una calidez que la dejó pasmada. Cuando intentó coger aire notó que sus pulmones le dolían y tosió fuertemente expulsando toda el agua que había en ellos._

_El chico la ayudó a sentarse y se sentó a su lado sujetándola hasta que dejó de toser._

_- Tranquila, ¿estás bien? – preguntó otra vez con tono preocupado._

_- ¿Quién… quién eres? – dijo la pelinegra confundida._

_El muchacho de ojos jade pareció algo desencantado de que ella no supiera quién era, pero sólo duró un segundo antes de que sonriera de nuevo con la misma sonrisa dulce que había visto antes._

_- Me llamo Taro, Haruno Taro. – Al ver la expresión de extrañeza de ella aclaró – es normal que no me conozcas, mi apellido no es muy famoso, no algo como Uchiha desde luego – rió con jovialidad. _

_La princesa siguió mirándole, estaba todo mojado, como si se hubiera lanzado al río para recogerla, supuso que eso era lo que había pasado, ese chico se había jugado la vida nadando entre rápidas corrientes para salvarla ¿por qué?. Examinó sus ropas, eran de campesino bastante usadas, ahora entendía porque su nombre le era desconocido, él era un simple aldeano y su familia sólo trataba con otras familias importantes o acomodadas, los únicos campesinos con los que hablaba eran los que servían en su casa._

_- Es peligroso nadar ahí – seguía parloteando el muchacho - ¿puedes andar?_

_Y sin que Yua pudiera dar una respuesta el joven Haruno tomó su tobillo con delicadeza y lo examinó._

_- Uhmm, bueno no soy ninja, ni médico pero se reconocer una torcedura de tobillo cuando la veo – le dijo Taro sonriendo._

_La chica ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa cuando él rasgó la parte baja de su camisa para hacer unas vendas con las que rodeó su tobillo. Yua estaba perpleja por la actitud tan desenfadada del muchacho, nadie que no fuera de su familia la había tratado tan cómodamente, como a una persona._

_Taro se puso en pie ayudando a la Uchiha y comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la aldea._

_- ¿Y cómo te caíste, no creo que estuvieras nadando en realidad, no? – le preguntó el Haruno._

_- …Estaba entrenando y resbalé – confesó la pelinegra a regañadientes._

_Los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando hasta que divisaron las casas de la aldea, en ese momento Taro se detuvo._

_- Espero que no pienses que soy descortés si sólo te acompaño hasta aquí – le dijo el joven poniéndose serio por primera vez – una princesa no debe ser vista con un pordiosero._

_El muchacho sonrió y se inclinó con una broma reverencia, después de esto se giró para internarse de nuevo entre los árboles. Yua sintió tristeza de pronto, no quería que se marchara, por un momento le había hecho olvidar la soledad de su trono de hielo._

_- Taro… - el Haruno se volvió ensanchando los ojos por la sorpresa de oír su nombre en los labios de ella – gracias por salvarme – un brillo de alegría iluminó los ojos verde jade – y…yo no soy una princesa._

_En respuesta el chico se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa socarrona y una carcajada._

_- Os veré mañana majestad, si venís a entrenar por aquí – y dicho esto desapareció en la espesura dejando a Yua con la esperanza de esa promesa encendida en su corazón._

_Durante las siguientes semanas los dos jóvenes se encontraron diariamente, creando una fuerte amistad, Taro le mostró la libertad de correr por los bosques y bañarse en los ríos, contemplaban las estrellas en los prados y aprendió a diferenciar el aroma del viento. Nadie había visto nunca a Yua tan feliz, no era que antes supieran que ella estaba triste, pero la diferencia era notoria pues ahora resplandecía con luz propia._

_- Ven, quiero mostrarte una cosa – le dijo un buen día Taro a la princesa._

_Juntos subieron a una alta colina de roca que se alzaba por encima de los árboles no muy lejos del río en el que se habían conocido, desde la cumbre se podía observar todas las tierras de alrededor. Y allí, mientras contemplaban el país del Fuego a sus pies, Yua se dio cuenta de que amaba al Haruno con toda su alma, que él la había salvado de la fría oscuridad que la había acompañado toda su vida y que no podría vivir si no era a su lado._

_- Te amo – le confesó la Uchiha mirándole a los ojos como nunca había mirado a nadie._

_- Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo, Yua – contestó Taro acariciándole el rostro con tristeza._

_Y la princesa de hielo sonrió, porque la escarcha de su corazón se había fundido y ahora era feliz como nunca pensó serlo. En esos instantes, sólo la puesta de sol fue testigo de su amor cuando se fundieron en un beso como jamás se vio en esos bosques._

_Pero como en todos los cuentos, la felicidad no fue eterna, pronto las habladurías comenzaron a correr por la aldea y llegaron a oídos del __cabeza de la familia Uchiha. En un principio, el hombre no quiso creer tales calumnias, ¿Cómo iba su preciada hija a juntarse con un miserable? Era inaudito, ella era una Uchiha, un bello ángel caído en el mundo, era fuerte y hermosa, un orgullo para su familia. Él había planeado que se casaría con un poderoso ninja, un Hyuuga o un Senju, alguien de una familia honorable con el que dar prestigio a su casa._

_No fue hasta que uno de sus más fieles criados, al que había ordenado seguir a la muchacha para acabar de una vez con sus sospechas, le confirmó haber visto a la joven Uchiha en brazos del hijo mayor de los Haruno, un pobre miserable que no tenía donde caerse muerto._

_La furia invadió al Uchiha que ordenó encerrar a su hija para evitar que volviera a ver al Haruno, diciéndole que había deshonrado a su familia. _

_Yua sintió que la vida la abandonaría si no podía volver a ver al hombre que amaba, de modo que cuando todos estuvieron dormidos se escabulló para encontrarse con Taro, dejaría a su familia si era preciso aunque eso le partiera el alma, pero sabía que ya no podía vivir sin él._

_Había desesperación en sus ojos cuando al fin llegó al claro donde el Haruno la esperaba y se dejó caer en sus brazos para que él la envolviera tranquilizador._

_- Mi padre me ha prohibido verte,… no sé cómo se ha enterado… yo tenía que venir… no puedo vivir sin ti – confesó Yua con voz ahogada._

_- Tranquila, sé lo que ha pasado – le habló él con tono calmado._

_La princesa le miró extrañada y entonces reparó en su ropa rasgada en algunos sitios, manchada de sangre y en algunas heridas en su rostro, su ceja partida, el labio agrietado… y su mirada de resignada tristeza. Al parecer el padre de Yua le había mandado dar un escarmiento por atreverse a desear lo que es suyo._

_Él sabía que algo así pasaría, ya lo había dicho cuando se conocieron, ella era una princesa y él un pordiosero, no había lugar para ellos y aun así no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Así que acordaron huir de todo y todos, alejarse a un lugar donde nadie les impidiera ser felices, al anochecer del día siguiente se encontrarían en la rocosa colina dónde se confesaron su amor y estarían siempre juntos._

_Todo el día siguiente, Yua estuvo en su habitación preparándose, contando los minutos para que llegase la puesta de sol y así volver a verle y ya no separarse de él. Ya estaba cercana la hora cuando de pronto, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió como un huracán._

_- ¡Yua! Rápido – su hermano parecía muy preocupado – tienes que ir corriendo, padre va a matarle…_

_El corazón de la princesa se encogió y frunció el ceño, su padre no podía saber…_

_- Te siguió ayer y lo oyó todo, ha ido a matar a Haruno, rápido muchos Uchiha están allí. _

_El rostro de la Uchiha se puso pálido y sin mediar palabra salió corriendo con el alma en la garganta. Tras ella su hermano la miró tristemente, no había podido dejar que destrozaran a su hermana de esa manera, no cuando había estado tan feliz esas últimas semanas, ella lo merecía y no podía condenarla por los propósitos egoístas de su padre._

_El Sol estaba descendiendo cuando Yua llegó a la colina sin aliento, miró hacia arriba y la vista se le nubló al contemplar a Taro de rodillas ante su padre que blandía una katana, los demás Uchiha estaban también allí algo alejados y sin participar. La princesa corrió apartando a empujones a todo el que se cruzó en su camino y gritó con angustia lanzándose al suelo justo cuando el cuerpo de Taro se desplomaba con una herida mortal._

_Tan agónico fue el grito de la Uchiha que su padre retrocedió espantado, fue como si esa katana hubiera traspasado el corazón de ella en lugar del muchacho._

_Yua abrazó el cuerpo del joven Haruno que sólo alcanzó a decirle al oído con su último aliento._

"Sé que lo merezco por haberme atrevido a desearte, los ángeles no están hechos para los mortales… pero si por estar contigo debo ir al infierno con gusto aceptaría las llamas porque peor que el peor de los infiernos, sería un cielo sin ti"

_Y así entre los brazos de la princesa murió, dejándola con el corazón roto, sin el único que verdaderamente la había visto, él que le había enseñado a vivir y la amaba por lo que era._

_Dice la leyenda que Yua lloró todas las lágrimas que no había derramado durante años y tantas fueron que el río se desbordó y cayó sobre la colina dando origen a las cataratas que hoy conocemos como el Valle del Fin._

_Tanto fue su dolor que todos los Uchiha que lo contemplaron lloraron con ella, pues su angustia rebosó su cuerpo y los alcanzó, lloraron hasta que sus lágrimas se volvieron sangre y esa sangre se quedó para siempre en sus ojos volviéndolos rojos y dejando la imagen de Yua y su amor grabada en su retina de manera imborrable, para que nunca pudieran olvidar el dolor causado._

_Cuando Yua dejó de llorar el agua había arrastrado el cuerpo de Taro con ella, la Uchiha se levantó como una carcasa sin vida, para ella ya nada tenía sentido sin el Haruno, sin su risa, sin sus fuertes brazos que la hacían sentir querida, sin escuchar su voz nunca más._

_La princesa miró todos los pares de ojos rojos que la observaban con pesar y arrepentimiento._

_- El odio y la ambición sólo traerán más sangre, el orgullo y la arrogancia son nuestra maldición – y con estas palabras se arrojó al precipicio._

_Su padre gritó su nombre desesperado__ pidiendo perdón por lo que había hecho, pero ella sólo pudo sonreír mientras caía porque podía oír la risa de su amor en el rugido de la catarata y sabía que pronto volvería junto a él._

_Ese fue el fin de la más bella Uchiha y el principio del Sharingan, que les impidió olvidar lo que habían causado, cargando siempre en el corazón con la culpa de haber destrozado lo más hermoso que nunca tendrían. _

Sasuke terminó de susurrar la historia y abrazó más fuerte el frágil cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Sus hombros se convulsionaban en sollozos.

- Te amo, Sakura – le confesó acariciando su cara con manos temblorosas manchadas de sangre.

- Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo, Sasuke – contestó ella con voz débil y sonrió con dolor.

El último Uchiha se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre los de la última Haruno y ella le regaló el último latido de su corazón que siempre había latido por él.

Sasuke gritó, pero no fue un grito de furia sino de dolor, de plena agonía. ¿Por qué, por qué había tenido que acabar igual? No habían sido las mismas elecciones, no habían tenido las mismas razones, sin embargo allí estaban en el mismo lugar, con un mismo mensaje, el odio y la ambición destrozan lo más hermoso que tenemos, el amor.

El Sharingan adornó sus ojos tiñendo sus lágrimas con sangre y alzó un kunai con decisión.

- Sasuke, lo siento – incluso Madara había adoptado su papel en esa historia.

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron negros de nuevo cuando el arma atravesó su corazón, que había dejado de latir a la par que el de Sakura, y una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro al saber que pronto volvería junto a ella.

- ¡Teme!

Sólo Madara llegó a oír la llegada de los otros ninjas al lugar.

- Y la historia cuenta que sus almas se encontraron en el agua y que sus voces aun se oyen en el rugido de la cascada, porque un amor así es imposible de destruir aun con la muerte – finalizó la leyenda Madara antes de caer derramando también las lágrimas rojas de Yua – Así termina el Sharingan, de la misma forma que comenzó.

**************

En lo alto del Valle del Fin nació un árbol de flores de cerezo y enroscado a su tronco un rosal negro, juntos dan sombra a una lápida con un par de nombres y una sola inscripción en ella.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Si por estar contigo debo ir al infierno con gusto aceptaría las llamas porque __peor que el peor de los infiernos, sería un cielo sin ti._

* * *

_Hola otra vez, espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia, me apetecía escribir algo así como un cuento o una leyenda y combinarlo con mi querido Sasusaku, ya sé que este ha sido un poco raro pero bueno. _

_Supongo que tendréis dudas sobre cómo llegó a morir Sakura y todo eso, pero debo dejárselo a vuestra imaginación, yo solo pongo el final jeje, sé que ha sido un poco trágico pero a mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo también._

_Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a tres de mis lectoras habituales que siempre me apoyan dándome su consejo, EdiitH, MilfeulleS y Valee 404 (Valee-chan ;) )_

_Besos para todos Ela. _


End file.
